


The Gift

by MonsterSmut



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Oral Sex, Orc/Human Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterSmut/pseuds/MonsterSmut
Summary: Your boyfriend has caught the looks passing between you and a certain orc cop, and he has an idea.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've managed to keep everyone believably in character, because this was a challenge to write in a short format.

“I see the way he looks at you, mi amor, and I see the way you look at him.”

Kandomere's hands are in his pockets, head nonchalantly tipped back, regarding you from under heavy lids, one leg bent as he leans against the wall.

“More importantly, I can smell the desire on you both. I know you want him, and he knows it too.”

You cover your reddening face with your hands. “He _knows_?!”

Your elven lover smirks and crosses his office to where you sit. He tilts your chin up to meet his icy blue eyes.

“I have an idea, if you can trust me?” he asks, quirking one eyebrow in challenge.

You take a deep breath. “Of course I trust you, Kandomere.”

“Then let me take care of everything.”

 

* * *

 

 

The hotel room is luxurious, opulent even. Silks and velvets, everything carefully chosen to please the eye and the touch, no detail overlooked. Obviously designed with the demanding taste of elves in mind.

You sit on the huge four-poster bed, clad in a lace and satin confection, a silk blindfold tied over your eyes. The light in the room is low, a handful of candles scattered about the room the only illumination. Your nipples pebble in the cool air. Kandomere, the architect of the evening, sits in a nearby chair, waiting.

A knock at the door startles you.

You hear Kandomere rise to his feet, padding barefoot across the suite's plush carpet. The door lock clicks open, and some low words are exchanged, before he returns with a second pair of steps following him. The mattress dips beside you, and you recognize Kandomere's unique scent as he gently brushes your hair back over your shoulder, pressing a kiss to the bare skin there.

“Are you ready, querida?” he asks, softly.

You nod your head, not trusting your voice. You feel him stand and move away from the bed, hear him settle back into his chair.

“If it's too much at any point, say your word and everything stops.” he says.

Your heart is racing as you feel the mattress dip again, this time for someone heavier. They pause.

“It's alright,” Kandomere says, “She wants you to. You can smell her, can't you? That delicious scent in the air?”

Your bedmate growls low in his chest, and you feel him nuzzle his face into the hollow of your throat.

“Intoxicating...”

You recognize his voice, his scent, the texture of his hand on your thigh. You had hoped...

“N...Nick...”

He pauses again. “Yes, I...this is alright?”

“Yes.” you breathe. You raise your hand and feel along his broad shoulders, trailing up to cup the back of his head and press him back into your neck. He growls again and you feel the scrape of his filed tusks against your skin, tracing your pulse. A soft moan escapes you, and you hear Kandomere murmur appreciatively.

“That's it, my love, enjoy him. As I enjoy you.”

You can picture him watching you both, the orc bent forward to you as you arch your back and expose your throat. Kandomere wasn't the jealous type, but he did prefer control, and it didn't surprise you that he had orchestrated this encounter for you in such a way that he could make sure it went according to his plan.

“Can I touch you?” the orc asks, shy.

“Yes, here.” You slide your hand over his and guide it to your breast. He squeezes gently, flicking his thumb over your nipple. His forehead touches yours as you both struggle to breathe. You feel him pull back and shift, and then you feel the heat of his tongue sweep over your other nipple as he fondles your breast.

“Fuck, yes...”

He tugs your nipple with his teeth and you cry out, thighs clenching tight.

“Spread her open.” Kandomere's voice is calm, collected.

You feel large hands spanning your upper thighs, Nick exerting a gentle pressure as he spreads your legs apart, the cool air hitting your aching sex. You hear him breathe in sharply, imagine him flaring his nostrils as he scents you and the sudden swell of your arousal.

“Isn't she beautiful?”

“Yes...” Nick agrees, voice tinged with awe.

“Have you ever smelled anything better? Doesn't she make your mouth water?”

Nick groans and strokes your sodden cunt with one thick finger.

“Taste her.” Kandomere commands.

You whimper.

The bed shifts as Nick settles himself between your thighs. You feel his hot breath exhaling against your sex, and then you feel his nose pushing between your folds. He moans and the vibration goes straight to your center. The way he's breathing deep, you know he's inhaling your scent, and the knowledge makes you quake in anticipation. Finally, his tongue sweeps you in a long, thorough stroke, and you nearly sob in relief.

“Ahhhh, yes, more...”

Nick grips your thighs and squeezes them tight around his head, evidently he's not claustrophobic about it, preferring to dive into eating you like a man savoring his last meal. His blunted teeth scrape over your delicate flesh teasingly, dangerously, threatening to tear but never doing so. The orc's nose rubs insistently against your swollen clit as his tongue enters you, licking in and out like you imagine he wants to do with his cock.

“ _Ohhhhh..._ ” your hands find purchase on Nick's head, pressing him more firmly against you. He responds by slipping a thick digit into your slick cunt. It only makes you want more, and you start rutting against his hand, crying out his name and begging him for more.

“Make her cum, orc.”

Nick grunts, though you can't tell if it's consternation at Kandomere's tone or in agreement. Either way, he adds another finger inside you, stretching you open and searching for that spot that makes your vision go white.

“Fuck, just a little more, _yessssss_ , oh _goddddd_ , just like that!” you cry out, spasming around Nick's hand, his palm slick as he keeps working against you, groaning against your clit. He keeps a grip on you as you ride out your climax, gently working you with his tongue as he withdraws his fingers. You hear him licking his fingers clean.

“You taste better than I imagined.”

You're limp against the bed, heart racing, basking in post-orgasmic bliss, when you hear Kandomere rise from his chair and approach the bed. “I'm going to unmask you now, mi amor.”

He unties the silk blindfold, and your eyes adjust to the candlelight. Both men sit on the bed, one on either side of you. Kandomere has a smug half-smile on his face. Nick looks like he wants to pounce on you. Both are naked, the warm light from the candles painting them in golden tones, your impossibly beautiful elven lover and your powerful orc.

You push your self up onto your knees and take in Nick's form, curiosity getting the better of you. He's bulkier than Kandomere, which you expected. You admire the pattern of his skin, the strength and broadness of his chest, his thick biceps and thighs.

Reaching out, you run your hand down his chest and grasp his cock, too thick to close your fingers around. His golden eyes slip closed and his lips part in a sigh as you pump him a few times in your fist. You're aware of Kandomere moving behind you, but your focus is on Nick. Your elven lover _did_ tell you to enjoy him...

The elf in question seats himself behind you, legs on either side of you, and pulls you back to recline against his chest. He turns your face toward himself and captures your mouth in a lingering kiss, his sharp teeth catching your lip as he releases you.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Mmmm, yes,” you smile up at him, before turning your attention back to Nick. You beckon to him with one hand, and he stalks to you on all fours like a panther. “Nick, is this okay for you?”

“Oh, yes, you have _no idea_ how long I have wanted you.” his eyes flick up to Kandomere, over your shoulder, then back to yours. “I never dreamed I'd ever have the chance, honestly.”

“He was surprised when I approached him, querida, took some convincing. I expect he thought it was a trap.” Kandomere said, wryly.

“Don't be mean.” you admonish him. Sitting up, you pull Nick close and wrap your arms around his neck, craning your neck up for a kiss. The orc obliges you, arms about your waist, lifting you to deposit you in his lap. His erection is straining against you, thick and hot, veins bulging. He's so hard it looks painful. “Can I help you with that?”

“Fuck...” he looks at you with lust-clouded eyes. “Is this real...”

“Do you want us both, mi amor?” Kandomere's breath ghosts over your spine, sending a shiver down your body. You feel his cock rubbing against the cleft of your ass.

Oh... _fuck_. Yes. _Yes_ , you _do_ want that. Badly. You nod, mutely. Kandomere places his hands on your rounded hips and presses the length of his body against your back.

“Then Nick will take your cunt while I take your ass.” his words send fire racing through your veins. To have them both, at the same time, you're not entirely sure your body is up to the challenge but by god are you going to try.

Nick lifts you up over his cock, and you reach down to guide the large blunt head into you. He lowers you slowly, asking softly if you're okay before pushing up into you more. Your eyes slip close as he stretches you. His fingers had worked you open, but it was definitely still a struggle. Moaning, you sink down oh so slowly, steadying yourself against his chest. Nick curses as you settle against his pelvis, buried inside you to the hilt.

“Oh my god, Nick...” you dig your fingers into his shoulders.

“Fuck, you're so tight, I never thought...” he's breaking out in a sheen of sweat, thighs trembling as he holds himself still. It's sweet, how careful he's being with you. “I've never been inside a human before, and you're so beautiful...”

“Nick, move, please,” you plead.

He tightens his arms around you with a groan, pressing his face into your neck, and starts thrusting up into you as he holds you in place.

“Oh...fuck... _Nick_!”

“You are so fucking incredible, your body is so fucking sexy, god I've wanted to fuck you like this for _so long_...” his rough voice in your ear is an endless stream of filthy praise.

The orc grunts with exertion as he bounces up and down, holding you still and fucking into you like a cocksleeve. The head of his cock rubs inside you deliciously. Your teeth find his earlobe and you bite down, earning a loud grunt and a hard, deep thrust that has you wailing. Your cervix is probably taking a bruising, but you don't care. You're already clenching erratically around him, building up to another orgasm that you can tell is going to be intense. The prospect of being filled with Nick's cum is nearly enough to push you over the edge.

Before he can start fucking you again, Kandomere's hands on your shoulders hold you in place. While you were busy with Nick, he had gotten some slick lubricant and warmed it between his palms. He runs his hands between your ass cheeks, slipping a finger into your anus and slicking you with lube. He pumps in and out of you before adding a second finger, then a third. With Nick still inside of you, the stretch is intense and you already feel so full.

Once Kandomere is satisfied with your preparation, you feel him take himself in hand and press the head of his cock to your entrance. He pushes slowly against the tight ring of muscle that instinctively fights him, no matter how much you try to relax it. The head pushes past and slips inside, the muscles relaxing enough to let him start pushing his length slowly into you.

“That's it, hermosa, let me in...” he whispers in your ear, one arm coming to wrap around you, his hand delving between you and Nick to press on your clit. You clench around them both and all three of you breathe in sharply.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking amazing, both of you.” you say, reaching one hand up to grab the back of Kandomere's head, needing to hold onto him.

“Are you ready for us to move, chiquita?” he asks, holding himself steady.

You look into Nick's golden eyes, his pupils blown wide, and nod, signaling them both. It takes a few thrusts to get a good rhythm going, but once they do, you are on another plane of ecstasy entirely. The roll of their hips has them sliding in and out of you in a continuous serpentine motion, no end to the friction. Kandomere's hand works at your clit as he bites your shoulder to stifle his moans, while Nick holds your head and kisses you deeply, tongue licking into you and dancing with yours.

Kandomere's hips slam against your ass repeatedly, the sounds of flesh against flesh mingled with groans and cries the only sound in the room. The stretch of your ass around his long cock hurts in the best way.

“Harder, _please_ , fuck me harder, fuck me as hard as you can...” you beg, past the point of self-consciousness.

Nick snarls, your words provoking something primal in him, his lip curling to show his teeth as he holds you still and thrusts up into you with a bone-shaking snap of his hips. Kandomere adjusts to your immobility, steadying your hips with his hands and pulling back to slam into your ass, sliding his hands down the curve of your ass to spread you open a little more. Their strong arms are holding you in place, aloft, no part of you touching the bed, suspended between them as they pound mercilessly into you. Your muscles tense up as your orgasm overtakes you, your toes pointed so hard that your calves start to ache.

The sweet clench of your cunt around his cock sends Nick over the edge into his climax, cumming in hot thick spurts inside you until it squeezes out around him with a wet squelch, coating your thighs. He thrusts into you once, twice, three times more as he empties himself into you, balls tight, a hoarse cry of your name and his eyes squeezed shut. He looks frightening; teeth bared, nostrils flared, brow angry and furrowed. It's erotic and exciting, and you keep your eyes locked on his until they slit open, molten gold, as he breathes hard and crashes his mouth against yours in a bruising kiss.

Once Nick slips out of you, Kandomere rocks you forward onto your hands and knees. He places one hand splayed out on your back to hold you down, the other grips your shoulder hard as he bends over you and fucks you relentlessly into the bed. You hook your feet over his calves, his muscles tight and hard, and lean your forehead against your arms. You squeeze your ass around his cock, pulling him deeper into you, pushing him to cum. Reaching one hand between your legs, you brush your fingers against his tightly-drawn balls. He curses loudly in elven, bringing one hand down against your ass in a hard slap. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he pulls your head up and fucks you faster.

“Fuck, _yes_ , oh, cum for me!” you plead, eyes watering.

Kandomere pulls you tight against him, still, as he throbs inside you, his hot spend spilling into your ass as he lets out an obscene moan. His hair is damp with sweat, slicked back of his head, the tips of his pointed ears flushed red, eyes nearly black, only a thin ring of silver blue glowing in the candlelight. As he pulls free, you feel the warm rush of cum spilling out of you. You're an absolute mess, sticky and shining with the viscous fluid.

“I would dearly love a shower,” you say, “but there is no way in hell I can walk right now.”

Nick looks very pleased with himself while Kandomere smirks. Your elf hands the orc a damp towel from the nightstand and Nick begins to clean himself off. They must have discussed the awkward post-coital departure ahead of time, since Nick wordlessly begins to dress himself. He says goodbye with a sweet lingering kiss, and leaves you to Kandomere's care. The elf scoops you up and carries you to the shower, lovingly washing and cleaning you off with gentle touches, mindful of your soreness.

“Did you have fun, mi amor?” he looks up at you as he washes and massages your sore calves, a tender fondness in his eyes.

“I did, thank you, this was...amazing. More than I could have dreamed.”

“I'm glad.” he replies.

He strips the bed of the top coverlet, which is fit only for washing at this point, and lays you down on the comfortable mattress, curling around you and pressing a kiss into your wet hair. Exhaustion overtakes you quickly, and the warmth of Kandomere pressed against your back and the softness of the blankets lulls you into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

For a while, you worry things will be awkward with Nick when you see each other, from time to time, but he proves you wrong when he greets you with a warm, shy smile. In the wake of resolving your palpable sexual tension, things are easy and affectionate between you. Perhaps you'll bring up the subject of a repeat performance with Kandomere soon...

 

 


End file.
